


In Hand

by Feyland



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyland/pseuds/Feyland
Summary: "I didn't say you could touch."Only obedient lovers get rewarded.





	In Hand

Claquesous was often content seated up against the headboard, fully dressed, watching the Montparnasse and Jehan go at it. Their kisses were deep and breathless, and had Claquesous not known to look for it, he might have missed the flashes of attention directed his way, making sure he was still watching. 

As if he could look away.

Montparnasse and Jehan were down to their underwear, caught in a teasing game of who would lose their self-control and be the first to touch. Claquesous wanted to break the game.

“Montparnasse,” he said, and smirked when both heads snapped up. “Come here.”

He could see the way Montparnasse’s mind immediately went searching, trying to read what Claquesous had in mind. Claquesous, though, was always terrible good at maintaining a mask. With a curious look, Montparnasse moved quickly, dipping Jehan’s torso back and kissing them hard as they squeaked into his mouth. But he pulled away again, and obediently crawled up beside Claquesous, leaning back against the pillows with an air of lazy expectation. Jehan knelt at the far end of the bed, their flush still painted down their bare chest. 

With a sly smile to Jehan, Montparnasse leaned in towards Claquesous, his thief’s fingers reaching for the belt buckle. Claquesous caught his wrist effortlessly, squeezing it just a touch too hard. 

“I didn’t say you could touch.”

Montparnasse fell back, letting out a dramatic huff, still unable to find Claquesous’s game. His narrowed eyes followed as Claquesous pushed himself up, moving across the bed to Jehan. They looked up at him, their big brown eyes full of false innocence, as if he couldn’t see how their breath had picked up under his gaze. He let his hand reach out and trace down their face, feather-light. Jehan tilted their head and closed their eyes, sighing as Claquesous’s fingers ran down their neck and across their collarbones. He shifted slightly, settling behind them, ignoring Montparnasse’s curious eye. 

He moved quickly, then, pulling himself up higher on his knees. At the same time, his hand wrapped lightly over Jehan’s throat, just firmly enough to lead them to follow him, their thighs extended and already trembling. Claquesous pulled them backwards, until their back rested firmly against his chest. 

At the same time, a grin had split Montparnasse’s face, and he pushed himself off the pillows, moving forward with purpose and expectation, a hand already outstretched towards Jehan. 

“ _ I didn’t say you could touch _ ,” Claquesous snarled, freezing Montparnasse in place, and drawing a squeak out of Jehan. 

“What are you doing?” said Montparnasse, indignantly, unmoving. 

“Sit back, Montparnasse, if you want to see anything at all.”

Montparnasse stared at him, something between stark curiosity and open defiance battling across his features. 

“ _ Montparnasse _ ,” Claquesous said again, the warning cold and clear. 

Montparnasse sat back. 

“Now,” Claquesous said to Jehan, one hand still around their throat, the other running gently up and down their side, “I am going to touch you. Yes or no?”

“Yes,” gasped Jehan immediately, already squirming at the light contact. “Please!” 

“Good. And now - unless that changes to no - I don’t want to hear another word out of you. Understand?”  
“Claquesous-”

“ _ Understand _ ?”

Jehan swallowed their words, and nodded fervently. 

“Lovely. Let’s see how quiet you can be. And you.” He looked up to Montparnasse. “You are going to keep your eyes on me.” 

Montparnasse stared at them,, haughty and flushed, but Claquesous met him head-on. Montparnasse scanned the two of them, clenched his jaw, and then nodded once. 

“Good,” said Claquesous, and lightning-fast, the hand at Jehan’s side dove down, disappearing into their underwear. 

Jehan twitched violently as Claquesous made contact, keeping their lips pressed together in an attempt to obey him. He was gentle, at first, pressing only lightly as he traced circles, but it was more than enough to quickly break Jehan, who let their mouth fall open and let out a long exhale tinged with a whimper. 

Across from them, Montparnasse’s mouth had also opened, his own breathing picking up as his attention dipped from Claquesous’s face to Jehan’s and back again. 

“Don’t they look good, Montparnasse?” Claquesous said, as lightly as though he were discussing the weather. “All pulled back on display like this?”

“Yes. And they love it, too,” said Montparnasse, with almost enough casual ease to mask the catch in his throat as Claquesous’s hand pulled another huff from Jehan. “And people assume I would be the exhibitionist.” 

“You like being watched, little bird?” Claquesous murmured into Jehan’s ear. They whimpered and tried to duck their head forward, but Claquesous tightened his grip on their neck, forcing their head back up and against his chest. “Do you?” 

“Yes!” they breathed, a sound that immediately turned to a cry as the hand between their legs moved roughly in response.

“Shhhh,” said Claquesous. “Quiet, remember? That’s it. I’m afraid you’re going to have to settle for just Montparnasse’s eyes on you tonight. And I know he likes it when you look especially broken. I think I’m feeling kind enough to allow that.” As the words landed, Claquesous slipped a finger inside of Jehan, a fire igniting in his chest at the feeling of their body tensing in time with their groan. They had thrown their head back further, resting it on his shoulder, their mouth inches from his ear. He could feel their hot breath as they exhaled raggedly, and he couldn’t help but smirk to Montparnasse, who stared back with bared teeth. 

“Montparnasse is watching you like he would tear you apart as soon as touch you,” Claquesous said to Jehan, pressing them closer to him as they shuddered at the words. “He looks ravenous. But you are too, aren’t you? No. That isn’t quite right, is it? You’re  _ insatiable _ .” Jehan cried out, jolting against the hands on them as Claquesous slid another finger into them, and then a third. 

Watching intently, Montparnasse swallowed hard, a hand slipping down to his own underwear. 

“ _ Montparnasse _ !” Claquesous spat, venom in his voice and fire in his eyes. “Do. Not. Touch.”

“Oh fuck off,” Montparnasse snarled desperately, his fingers disappearing under cotton.

Claquesous let go of Jehan immediately, withdrawing his fingers, letting Jehan fall forward onto their hands and knees with a cry of protest.

“You’re going to do that to them?” Claquesous said, low. “Leave them wanting because you can’t follow the rules?” Montparnasse’s hand stilled, his mouth open as he glared at Claquesous. “I know how badly you want to cheat,” Claquesous hissed. “But this is my game, and you certainly won’t win that way.” Between them, Jehan had pressed their face into the mattress, whimpering softly. Montparnasse looked between them and Claquesous, his face turning to tender defeat as he slowly drew out his hand, and held both up in a show of surrender. 

“Hm,” said Claquesous casually, and reached down to pull Jehan back up again. “He made a sacrifice for you, little bird. Better make it worth it, shouldn’t we.” The words came out lust-ragged, and Claquesous’s actions mirrored it as he took hold of Jehan’s underwear and roughly dragged them down, immediately locking them back in place with his hands. 

The soft whine-tinged breaths were growing louder, like a pressure growing inside Jehan’s lungs. They rolled their hips, out of sync with Claquesous’s rhythm. He could feel the tension in their frame mounting, their thighs taunt, one arm thrown back to grip the back of his neck. His hand worked faster, keeping time with the waves of shudders passing through Jehan’s body, eyes locked on Montparnasse. 

Montparnasse’s arms were outstretched, gripping the bed frame with a straining strength. His face was growing more and more flushed, and his hips twitched uselessly. 

Claquesous could feel Jehan tense around his fingers, but he was surprised by their grip on his other hand at the same time. They were pressing down on the fingers that circled their neck in a cage-like grip. Following their lead, he pressed the heel of his hand down onto their windpipe, dampening the torn sob as they shuddered apart. 

Their ecstasy seemed to hang in slow motion around Claquesous. It felt like an eternity, and yet it ended too soon. 

He loosened the grip on their throat as the steel tension slowly began to soften, and held them carefully around the middle, peppering their cheek and jaw with kisses as they sank back into him. 

“Good, so good,” he murmured to them, the warmth of their body pressing against his almost too tender to bear. 

Montparnasse still gripped at the bed, still riled up from the display. His stomach fluttered, and his parted legs shook a little as he glanced back and forth between Claquesous and Jehan. 

“Jehan,” Claquesous said, nudging them.

“Mmm?”

“Do you think he enjoyed what he saw?”

Jehan’s eyes ran over Montparnasse and smiled. “Mmm, I’d say so.”

“His turn, then. Go take care of him.”

Claquesous settled back as Jehan happily obliged, crawling up to Montparnasse with a smile, electricity still coursing through them, ready to pay it forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I think my one purpose in life is to collect souls for the Jehanparnassous gods. 
> 
> So like. Let me know if I got ya.


End file.
